The Song of My Heart
by Bloodsack
Summary: An elegant story of the love two people share and the winding path that their hearts may take. A tasteful and sophisticated Fax, that's deliciously twisted. OMG! MAX AND FANG ARE SOOOO CUTE!


**The Song of My heart ( AKA: Max gets Moisturized) **

**WARNING: Contains profanity, allusion to nudity, repulsive themes, moisture and unneeded information. **

The few last rays of sunshine had dwindled and fallen from the eerie night sky, leaving only a vast playground of flickering city lights at my feet. God, it felt good to be on the cusp of the world.

A faint wind rustled my hair, tangling the fresh smell of pine and citrus into the folded locks, and I hesitantly smiled. We had finally found a place to settle down that night, a wind carven shelter, far above the cities of civilized men.

" Max?" Angel crawled into my lap and I curled her up in my arms, stroking her feathery hair.

" Yeah honey?" I rested my chin on the crown of her head, my feet swinging gently over the edge of the cliff. Angel had grown so much since the first time I saw her in the shiny chrome of her cage, she was almost as tall as Gazzy now.

" We can't find Iggy."

" What?" I nearly dropped her in attempt to look at her face. " How long has he been gone?"

" A few minutes, but Gazzy said he didn't look to good." Angel buried her face into my shoulder and I slowly detached her, setting her on the ledge next to me.

" What about Fang and Nudge, do they know?" I was standing up now, looking worriedly towards the cave.

" No, they wouldn't wake up and they had these weird goop coming out of their mouths," she shrugged. " Gazzy said they were just going through puberty."

" What color was the "goop"?" I asked, my teeth clenched.

" Red and pulsating."

" Angel you whore," I yelled at her and she shrunk back, dazed. I ignored the sniveling little idiot and ran into the cave, knowing that I was already to late.

Nudge and Fang were splayed in awkward positions on the ground, Gazzy leaning over them scraping the flesh out of their mouth and placing it with a sickening slap into a Ziploc bag.

" Gazzy what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed, smashing him over the head with a crude delineation of a sword ( a pointy stick), "that juice is mine."

I snatched the bag from his twitching corpse and poured the contents into the mouth with relish. Damn, did it taste good. " Angel!" I snarled, suddenly and whirled upon the little girl cowering in the corner. " Feed!!" I tore her brothers limb off and crushed into her mouth, veins sticking into the cracks of her teeth.

She wasn't eating right, she refused to swallow, so I ripped her trachea out and smashed it against the rocks. The child instantly crumpled to the ground and lay motionless.

" Are you well my pets," I cooed at the profusely bleeding corpses around me, and then I began to laugh. " Ah, my blind little lamb has escaped," I staggered up the embankment, my voice beginning to sing. " Come here love, Max hungers."

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the repulsive creature; he was curled up against some thorns, his skin unfettered by clothing, bloody and bruised. 

" Ah, my little lamb," my voice sounded silky and smooth and it gave me a thrill trickling from my throat. " Are you unwell?"

Iggy gulped and spewed vomit from his mouth and I frowned. " That will not do… That will not do at all!" I rammed my fingers into his eye socket and yanked out a limp eyeball, putting it into my mouth with a quite simper and sucking on it before replacing it in his slimy, swollen socket.

" Now you must die, little lamb." I thrust my hand through his ribcage and pulled out one of his lungs, crushing it in the palm of my hand. The boy coiled to the ground, next to a small pile of glistening stomach chyme.  
" Ah, what is this my lamb? A present?" I stooped down and picked the tendrils of vomit up, smoothing it gently over the tender dry skin on my arms, moisturizing and revitalizing the dying skin. And then I began to sing, my voice mixing with the creaking branches.

"If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the tree were as soft as the skies. While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon, If only, if only."

**THE END**


End file.
